poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1
The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1 is the ninteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Master Xandred and his Nighlok army returning, the Pirate Force Rangers must learn the skills of the Samurai from the Samurai Rangers themselves. Plot Eyes on the map to One Piece/What is poisoning with the Sanzu River The episode begins at the Jolly Roger, Captain Emmett kept his eye on the map to One Piece. Suddenly, they could see the waters being poisoned with the Sanzu River. Visiting Panorama City to meet the Samurai Rangers/Warning them about the situation Then, they arrived at Panorama City to meet the Samurai Rangers, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Antonio. As they met with Ji, Deker, and Dahlia, they warned them about the situation. Ford, Stanley, John, and Ji's discusion/How to deal with the Nighloks right now Soon enough, Ford, Stanley, John, and Ji were having their discussion how to deal with the Nighloks once they're free with plenty of Sanzu River moist. Captain Whisker makes a deal with Master Xandred/Ensure of Emmett's interferance Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's lair, he made a deal with Master Xandred for their revenge. Just the ensure of Emmett's interfeance would never prevail, they begin thier dark purpose. Captain Emmett and his crew begin their samurai training/Starting with Symbol Powers Back at Pirate Traven, Captain Emmett and his crew begin their samurai training with Jayden and his friends. So, they started with thier own Symbol Powers. Learning the skills of the samurai the best way/Emmett and his friends trained hard Then, Jayden and his friens brought Emmett and his crew to the Shiba House teaching them the skills of the samurai the best way they could. Finally, Emmett and his friends trained hard. Master Xandred and his nighlok legion attacked/The rangers fought them back Suddenly, Master Xandred and his nighlok legion begin the attack at the city. So, the Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers hand to try and fight them back away from the civilians. Deker facing Serrator once again/Emmett sacrificed himself for his However, Deker was facing Serrator and was about to finish him off and turn him into a Nighlok. But then, Emmett sacrificed himself to save his life which caused him to turn off. Antonio and Deker stopped Octoroo from harming him/Retreating back to the base Without hesitation, Antonio and Deker stopped Octoroo from harming Emmett as they all retreated back to the Shiba House. Ford and Stanley tried to reboot Emmett's systems/Hoping to bring him back Soon enough, Ford and Stanley tried to reboot Captain Emmett's systems to work again. So, the rest of the Pirate Force Rangers started hoping to bring him back soon. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Mentor Ji *Deker *Dahlia Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Master Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo Trivia * Transcript *The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5